The Master of the Monster
by Rocco151
Summary: Seras Victoria has lived as a vampire her whole life, but everyone she knew and cared about died. Now for centuries she awaits the day when she will be awaken again and find someone worthy to serve, what happens when a timid pegasus named Fluttershy stumbles upon the vampire and awakens? Will she be accepted in this new world or will she await another couple of centuries to do so?
1. Chapter 1 - The First Encounter

The First Encounter

Loneliness and immortality, two concepts that were more related than anyone could tell. Yes, she was immortal and also eternally young and beautiful, but she was also the loneliest creature in the whole world. Every single person she knew, every single one who shared a bond with her just passed away like the other mortals.

Even the one she thought was going to be forever with her: her master, her creator, her second father. He gave up. He hunted down and exterminated every single one of their kind before allowing a young human to kill him.

Now Seras was the last vampire. She was free to do whatever she wanted, crossing the night by her own; but without anyone to share that freedom, Seras didn't want it. She always could create new vampires, yes, but something inside Seras kept her to do such a thing. Seras knew what kind of monsters they were and even if she was a vampire herself, she always fought for the humans, protecting them from the monsters. A monster who protected the humans from the other monsters.

So what else she could do, but sleep? Seras was stubborn, she turned into that creature because she refused to give up; she decided to stay alive whatever it takes; so instead of giving up like her master Alucard, she locked herself into her coffin and closed her eyes waiting. She didn't know what she was waiting for, she only wanted to sleep until the time comes.

The years turned into decades, the decades in centuries, the centuries in millenniums; and all the time Seras was still sleeping. Eventually the human race extinguished completely taking almost all their knowledge with them. A new race took over the earth and the principles of violence and self-destruction were replaced by friendship and magic. The entire city was swallowed by the wild forest and completely forgotten with the rest of the human legacy. And into her coffin, Seras was still sleeping, waiting; always waiting.

…

"Coming for you beautiful!" yelled one big dog to a small pegasus who was running away from them.

The yellow pegasus, named Fluttershy, looked behind and ran faster. At the end, Fluttershy saw her salvation: the Everfree Forest. She ran into the woods hoping to lose the Diamond Dogs who were hunting her.

When they saw her entering the forest, the youngest members of the crew were about to enter too, but the leader stopped them.

"Don't be so reckless, kids. This is the Everfree Forest, you better be careful."

"But boss, we're going to lose her!"

"No, we're not." said the leader rolling his eyes. "Just look at this: she's bleeding."

The dogs stared at the blood trail Fluttershy left behind and grinned. Perfect, now she was doomed. It was only a matter of time they get her.

The leader nodded and carefully entered to the forest.

Fluttershy was tired, now all she wanted was a place to hide. Luckily she saw what looked like a cave and entered quickly. It seemed dark and scary, but she didn't care anymore. All she wanted was to escape from the Diamond Dogs.

She sat on a rock trying to recover energies; it was when she noticed she was bleeding. It was just a small cut, nothing to worry about, but she realized something: she probably left a blood trail behind her. More scared than before, Fluttershy ran deeper into the cave; faster when she heard the Diamond Dogs entering too.

Wandering in the darkness, Fluttershy bumped into some kind of wooden box. The noise called the dog's attention.

"I heard something over here, come on."

Fluttershy didn't think twice, randomly touching it in the darkness, she opened the wooden box and tried to hide inside; but she realized something was in there. It was a kind of mummy, a dry corpse of some kind of bipedal creature. Fluttershy screamed in horror not noticing her blood was dripping in the creature's face.

"Found you." said a dog when they came.

Fluttershy shacked in fear. "Please don't hurt me. Please…"

The diamond dog was about to grab her when suddenly, two bright red eyes appeared in the dark. Fluttershy gulped and turned when she felt something behind her. The creature stared at Fluttershy first and then to the dogs. All of them stepped back in horror.

The creature smiled. They all could see the white and shining fangs in the darkness. The dogs screamed and ran away. Fluttershy was too scared to do something. The creature roared and trapped the first dog. They all could hear his screams of pain. When she finished drinking the dog's blood she caught the other two who shared his fate.

One by one the dogs were hunted and exterminated by the creature, who was too powerful and terrifying for any of them. At the end she turned to Fluttershy, who was still shaking in a corner. The creature bowed to her.

"Are you alright, my new master?"

"What?" whispered Fluttershy.

"I asked you if you are alright, master."

"Ma… ma… master?" asked Fluttershy still in fear.

The creature nodded. "All this years I've being waiting. I didn't know what I was waiting for, but I knew at the first moment when you gave me your blood it restored my strength. I was waiting for you, Fluttershy, my master. I, Seras Victoria, only exist to serve you and grant all your wishes. Give me my orders master, and I'll accomplish them without a second thought."

Fluttershy gulped, but decide to test the waters. "Very well… Seras. I'm lost in this cavern, please show me the way out and protect me all the way back home."

Again, Seras bowed to Fluttershy.

"As you wish, Fluttershy my master."

Seras showed the way out to Fluttershy, but grumped when she realized the sun was still on the sky.

"Is something wrong, Seras?" asked Fluttershy.

"Nothing, my master. Is just… the sunlight is deadly for most of my kind. Not for me, I just hate it."

Fluttershy felt a little shivered when she heard it, but decided to ignore the detail now than she could have a better look of this new 'servant' of hers. She was like a big monkey without a tail and hair only on her head and she was wearing some kind of red dress. Besides, for some reason, her right arm was completely black irradiating some kind of strange red light.

"Seras… um… can you do something about… your appearance? If you don't mind… it's just… I don't want to scare anypony else if they see you and…"

"I can, my master. But I'll need you to give me some of your blood."

Without understand, Fluttershy extended her hoof to Seras's mouth and she started to lick the dripping blood being careful to not bite her new master. After a while, Seras stopped and started her transformation. The blood allowed her to assimilate her new master's nature and change her shape to one that doesn't bother Fluttershy.

Seras began to shrink, stopping at pony size. Then, her uniform turned into red fur and covered her completely; at the end a blond tail grew at her behind and a bat Cutie Mark appeared at her flank along with two wings.

"Is this okay, my master?" asked the new pegasus.

Fluttershy gasped, but at the end she nodded.

"It's perfect; I guess." she was still nervous about the red eyes, the fangs and her right forehoof that was still black irradiating red light.

They began to walk through the forest in silence, until they reached Fluttershy's cottage. She turned to Seras.

"Do you have a place to stay, Seras?"

"I'll stay wherever you decide, my master. I can stay on the cave you found me, or wherever you told me to. I only have to move my coffin and that's it."

Fluttershy looked all around her making sure nopony see Seras yet. She was scared by the creature, but also thankful for what she did. Besides she was the Element of Kindness and she couldn't let a lonely creature stay in the Everfree Forest just by herself. At the end, she stared at Seras.

Taking a big breath, Fluttershy finally spoke: "Very well Seras. I don't know why you consider me as your master, but that makes me responsible for you; after all I was the one who awoke you."

Seras nodded.

"You'll be staying with me at my cottage, but under three conditions."

Seras nodded again.

"First: you'll never hurt any innocent pony. Do you understand? I can see you need to feed from the blood of other living beings, so I can't restrain you for hunting. You'll feed from whatever you find in the Everfree Forest, but not intelligent beings; just animals. After all predators are part of the balance of nature. But friendly ponies and my pets are out of limits."

Seras bowed. "I understand, my master."

"Second, you mentioned you're nocturnal. Very well, you'll be able to wander at night, but hiding from others. Understand? You'll keep your existence as a secret. Nopony should see you around."

"I'll do my best, master. But if somepony sees me…"

"That's my third condition Seras, you're only allowed to hurt enemies and feed on them. Only feed on enemies. You're forbidden to hurt other friendly ponies, not even in self-defense."

"Your wishes are my command, Fluttershy, my master. I'll never hurt others unless I'm hunting or you order me to do so."

Fluttershy gave Seras a warm smile.

"I'm glad you understood, Seras. Now go to your coffin and I hope we become great friends."

Seras smiled too. Fluttershy wasn't Integra or Alucard, but she was special at her own way. She knew deep inside her that obeying Fluttershy was the right thing to do, so she'll be happy to be a good slave for her new little master.


	2. Chapter 2 - Restriction Seals

Restriction Seals

At the next day an insistent knocking on the front door woke up Fluttershy. A little annoyed, the yellow pegasus walked to open it when she bumped with something in the middle of her living room. She groaned a little but after a while she noticed it was a large coffin.

Flutteshy gulped. "So it wasn't a dream at all." she mumbled a little afraid, some more knockings called her attention. "Coming!" she announced.

When she reached the door, she saw her five best friends waiting for her.

"Fluttershy, are you alright? What was that noise?" asked her friend Twilight as soon as she opened the door.

"Er… I just… you see… I was…"

Twilight shook her head. "Never mind about that, sorry for disturbing you Fluttershy, but Princess Celestia send me a letter telling us that she felt a very powerful and dark presence coming from the Everfree Forest and we need to investigate it."

Flutteshy yawned. "Can't we just wait a little later, Twilight? I didn't sleep well last night and it's still too early."

Rarity blinked astonished. "Early? Darling, it's almost 12:00pm. Have you being sleeping the entire morning?"

"Are ya' sick or something, partner?" asked Applejack concerned.

"What?" mumbled Fluttershy. "I'm sorry, but that's not possible. My animals always wake me up for breakfast; it has to be some kind of mistake."

"I don't know Fluttershy, I haven't seen any of your animals neither." said Pinkie entering and approaching to one of Fluttershy's birdhouses. "Oh, never mind. There in here but… Fluttershy, why are all your animals hiding into their shelters? Something happened to them?"

Fluttershy gasped and started to examine her poor animals. As Pinkie said, they all were hiding. "What? Come on my friends, nothing can hurt you in here and you know it. Come on, don't you want to eat something? That will make you fell all better."

Angel jumped to her owner's back and pointed to the coffin.

"Fluttershy, why do you have that thing on your living room? What's going on?" asked Rainbow Dash looking at the coffin.

"Ehem… it's nothing Rainbow, can you please wait for me outside? I'll be ready in a few minutes and…"

Ignoring her friend, Rainbow opened the box.

"NOOOOO!" screamed Fluttershy.

A bunch of bats escaped from the coffin dispersing all over the cottage to everypony's surprise. Recovering a little, Fluttershy sighed deeply and stared at Rainbow Dash.

"Rainbow Dash! You scare them!"

Still shocked, Rainbow Dash just landed. "Okay, why in Equestria do you keep bats inside that thing? Is this some kind of prank or something?"

Fluttershy lowered her head. "Well, they're kind of nocturnal, you know? This kind of bats like to sleep in places like trees or caves until the night comes."

Twilight facehoofed. "Girls, we're losing time! Fluttershy, do you think you can be ready in less than fifteen minutes?"

Fluttershy nodded. "I can try, but I need you to leave me alone for a little while I get the bats back in their box."

"Understood, we'll wait for you outside." announced Twilight.

When they left, Fluttershy sighed in relieve and the bats gathered together forming Seras Victoria again.

"That trick with the bats took me and them by surprise." said Fluttershy. "Thank you so much Seras."

The vampire bowed. "I'm just obeying your orders, master."

Fluttershy sighed. "Well, I know I told you to put this in the living room, but now that I think about it… do you mind if you move it to the basement? I mean, if that's okay with you. You know… if you don't like the basement we can think of another solution, just…"

Seras smiled. "You're the master, you only have to give the orders and I'll follow them without arguing or questioning you. You're the master; I'm the slave, as easy as that."

Fluttershy grumped a little uncomfortable with the situation. "Seras… I'll appreciate if you stop calling me master. Fluttershy will be fine. For the sake of my mental sanity, can you do that for me?"

"Yes, Fluttershy" said the vampire bowing again.

The shy pony sighed and after the vampire moved her "home" to the basement, she served the meal for all her animals and made a small sandwich for Seras.

"Sorry for the delay girls." she said joining to her friends.

Twilight smiled. "Good, now let's go. Remember girls: we're looking for something unusual or strange. Besides, we don't know what we are dealing with so we have to be careful and don't get separated."

The girls nodded and entered to the forest. At least Fluttershy was calmed. Thanks to Seras' strange powers, her friends won't notice anything even if they get to deep into the forest. Unfortunately for the shy pony, Rainbow noticed something strange:

"Girls… is it normal to see a hydra like that?" she asked half curious half scared.

They all gasped. An hydra corpse laid before them, with strange marks on the neck and completely bloodless. The worst part was the hydra wasn't alone. Several other big predators were all over the place with the same marks and without any blood into them. Twilight examined the body.

"I know it sounds weird but… I can tell you something very powerful attacked all of them and drank all of their blood."

"You mean like a vampire?" asked Rainbow Dash staring at a manticore.

"Yes, like a vampire, but vampires don't exists. We're probably dealing with some kind of strange creature who has strange eating habits, but I'm pretty sure it isn't a vampire."

"Ah' don't know Twi." mumbled Applejack. "They're all dry and look at their faces, they seem to be really scared of something. Besides ya' said the Princess felt a dark presence coming from here. Are ya' sure it isn't a vampire?"

Twilight took a deep breath to recover her patience.

"Yes, I'm sure… almost. Whatever, at least we found something. I'm going to write a report for the Princess; that's the only thing we can do for now."

"I don't know Twilight." said Fluttershy examining another body. "This is not the first time I see this and I can tell you it's very common in the deeper part of the forrest. It's just some predator that went too far from its home looking for food. Nothing to worry about, after all, predators are part of the balance of nature."

Twilight shook her head. "You're probably right Fluttershy, but if that's the case, we need to figure out why this predator came this far; probably the dark presence made this animal run away from it's home."

Fluttershy was about to protest, but she didn't think of any good excuses so she kept quiet. Twilight was going to be a problem if she wanted to hide Seras from the rest of the world.

At the end, they keep exploring for a couple of hours but didn't find anything besides the carnage so they came back to their homes. Half relieved half stressed, Fluttershy locked inside her cottage and waited until the night came to have a serious talk with Seras.

When the sun was lowered, the vampire appeared immediately causing all her master's animals running and hiding into their shelters. Fluttershy shook her head.

"Seras… I think we have a problem." said the shy pony a little afraid of the vampire's reaction.

"What's wrong, Fluttershy? Something I did?"

"Well, yes." said Fluttershy slowly. "You see Seras, dear, I know it is not your fault, but today Princess Celestia sent a letter to my friend Twilight. She felt a very powerful and dark presence in the forest and made us investigate it."

"She felt me." mumbled Seras.

"Yes, and when we get into the forest we found all your preys. Seras, I know you need to feed but please, can you hunt deeper into the forest, please? All my friends were too suspicious about the animals you left in there and I was lucky I could invent an excuse, but I don't know if I can lie to my friends again."

Seras bowed. "My apologies. From now on, I'll hunt deeper into the forest."

Fluttershy sighed relieved. "And Seras, can you restrain yourself a little more? You attacked so many animals in just one night, if you keep like this, you'll end with all the wildlife in the Everfree forest in a matter of weeks and…"

Seras smiled a little. "Don't worry Fluttershy, it won't happen again. I slept for over a million years and I was thirsty, very thirsty. But normally one or two preys will be more than enough for me."

Fluttershy smiled. "Thank you Seras, I'm glad you understood."

Sreas smiled too. "Anything else I can do for you, Fluttershy?"

"Well, about your power… is there something you can do to hide it from Twilight and Princess Celestia?"

Seras nodded. "I can restrain it, but in order to do so, I need your help. As my master, you're the only one who can do this for me."

Fluttershy shivered scared, but nodded.

Then, Seras' red eyes glowed creepily while her dark energy hoof extended its shadow for all over the place. Fluttershy screamed in fear, but it wasn't the end. Several red eyes that were staring at the two ponies appeared all over the shadow and a pentagram glowed in the ground.

"Master, I need your blood for this. Put a few drops in the center of the symbol."

Shaking heavily Fluttershy cut herself with a piece of paper and did what Seras said. Seras bowed to Fluttershy and kissed her hoof as a symbol of eternal loyalty.

"I give you my unlife, master Fluttershy. Whatever you order me, I'll obey; whatever you want from me I'll give it to you in no time. From now on I'm unable to access my full power unless you allow me to. This is what is called a Restriction Seal."

As soon as the vampire said that, strange white horseshoes with pentagrams appeared in her four legs.

"So… what do I have to do if I want you to use your power?" asked curious Fluttershy.

"Just say: Releasing Restriction Seals #3, 2, 1, 0. As easy as that."

The dark energy banished leaving Fluttershy and Seras alone. The shy pony felt weird and scared; now she had even more responsibility than last night.

"I must warn you Fluttershy, level zero is very dangerous and it's better if you don't let me use it, but the decision is all yours. After all, you're my master."

Fluttershy looked at the vampire.

"Seras… why me? I'm weak, easily scared and ashamed of almost everything. Anypony else could be a better master for you; so why me? Is because I woke you?"

Seras shook her head.

"Because you're kind, loyal and do anything for the sake of your friends and family. You remind me when I was human. Besides I have a feeling that serving you is what I need to do. Something is about to happen and destiny crossed our paths. Perhaps this marks the end of my eternal loneliness, who knows?"

Fluttershy nodded and after treating her cut, went to sleep. So according to Seras, this was only the beginning; but the beginning of what?


	3. Chapter 3 - Discord's Betrayal

Discord's betrayal

"Darkness is coming." mumbled Seras to herself one night. As a being of darkness herself, Seras learnt to know when it was coming… even if that wasn't the darkness she was used to fight.

Two months has passed since she became Flutterhsy's slave and peace and harmony filled her dead heart, but in the bottom of it, Seras felt it won't last forever.

Secretly, she prepared for the worst; ready to protect her young master, even if that meant to give her unlife. She didn't know why, but after all that time without even think about quit; she felt she was ready to give all she had only to assure her new master's happiness.

And after two weeks of a peaceful existence, Seras knew it was time. Seras just locked herself in her coffin when a strange smell made her woke up. Seras sniffed deeply trying to guess what it was. Cotton candy and chocolate milk?

"Seriously, what the hell is that?"

Fluttershy woke up too because of the strange smell.

"Discord, come on! It's too early in the morning!" she grumped half sleep while walking to the front door.

Then, she opened the door only to gasp in horror. Ponyville, her beloved home town was in pure chaos; with all the citizens running away from the mutant animals and trying to protect themselves of the strange rain. But the worst of all was that the town was under some kind of magical dome, just like the one Trixie conjured when she attacked a few months ago.

"Discord! What have you done?" Fluttereshy screamed shocked.

The chaos spirit manifested in the middle of a creepy laugh. Fluttershy couldn't believe it, the pure evil was bursting in his eyes. With a devilish smile he bowed to Fluttershy.

"Oh, it is so nice to see you my friend. Don't you love what I did with your home? I think it needed a little of chaos, so I added it, but I think I probably exaggerated."

Fluttershy couldn't believe it, something was very wrong. This wasn't the Discord, she knew. The Discord she knew wasn't evil; only very annoying.

"I thought we were friends!" screamed Fluttershy crying.

Discord laughed louder than before.

"And we are friends, my dear. That's why you're safe in here, outside of my chaos utopia. Come on, what about a present to prove to you, I'm still as friendly as I always am?"

And before Fluttershy could react, he clacked his claw making her five best friends and Princess Celestia appear immobilized by his magic.

"What?" asked Fluttershy.

The chaos spirit grinned.

"You see, I started all this at midnight and your friends tried to stop me; but without their Elements it was too easy to get rid of them. Then Celestia came to rescue them, but again it was easy enough to defeat. That's it."

"But… but…"

"They tried to call you, but I was faster. Come on, I won't kill them, just…"

Again he clacked his claw. To Fluttershy's horror, her friends started to turn into stone slowly. She couldn't believe it, why was Discord doing all that?

"I was thinking what could I give you to celebrate our friendship, and then I realized you have a pretty garden; but you can use some statues to decorate it. Come on, your friends will stay with you forever and ever. Isn't that good?"

"PLEASE STOP! I WON'T BE YOUR FRIEND ANYMORE, IF YOU CONTINUE DOING THIS!"

Discord laughed more and more.

"Do as you please. I'll still thinking about you as a very dear friend, so I don't care."

Fluttershy was scared, but now than her friends were in danger, she had to do something about it. She flew to Discord and Stared at him hoping that work… but it didn't. He kept laughing. Fluttershy cried impotent and pathetic.

Twilight looked at her and said something… but Fluttershy couldn't hear her.

"Aw… she's saying good bye. So lovely." mocked Discord.

Something broke inside the shy pegasus. Slowly, the fear and sadness were replaced by an unmeasurable rage. Her friends only had a few more minutes, so she had to act fast.

"How dare you?" she asked with her voice trembling because of the fury. "HOW DARE YOU, DISCORD?!"

The creature sighed.

"Come on, I'm Discord; spirit of Disharmony and Chaos. What can you do against me, besides quit to my friendship, Fluttershy? What?"

"I'll show you: SERAS!"

Discord raised an eyebrow; what the hay was she thinking?

A bunch of bats came of Fluttershy's cottage and formed a red blond pony with red eyes. The red pony bowed to Fluttershy expecting her orders. Discord teleported to his dome; not knowing why that creature was unnerving him that much.

Fluttershy could see her friends looking at her confusedly, but she only gave them a confident smile… that disturbed Discord even more.

"Seras, I know I told you to not hurt anypony, but… he betrayed my trust and is hurting my friends. Seras, I need you to teach him a lesson and save my friends. Don't kill him, only show him what happens when you betray me; so I release you from your Restriction Seals 3, 2 and 1. GO SERAS, GO SAVE MY FRIENDS!"

Seras nodded and turned to Discord, who felt how monstrously her power increased when Fluttershy 'released' her.

The vampire put her demonic energy hoof in the ground completely surrounding Ponyville with its shadow. Several red eyes appeared all over the shadow and stared at Discord who was shacking in fear.

Then, the shadow started to irradiate a red light that tried to penetrate his dome… but at least it resisted. Discord sighed relieved and looked at Fluttershy, who seemed to be shocked.

"No…"

"Fluttershy," said Seras turning to her young master "back in the cave, you awoke me I have something I can use to destroy the dome. But I need your permission to get it."

Fluttershy nodded and Seras disappeared like lighting, then returning with some kind of giant pipe. The ponies didn't know the fire guns so well… and less one as powerful as the Harkonnen. Seras grinned and shot.

The explosion was devastating, reducing the dome to nothing… but keeping Ponyville intact. Discord gulped.

"But how?"

Seras showed him the weapon. "My bullets are blessed by the Humans' God; nothing I shoot does ever back up again. You're lucky Fluttershy wants you alive… because one more shot and it's all over."

"There's no such thing as humans." mumbled Twilight half the way to turn into stone.

Seras smiled.

"I used to be a human, before I turned into this creature."

"What? A pony?" asked Celestia.

"Vampire." answered Seras putting her hoof back on the ground, summoning her shadow.

Discord screamed when the shadow caught him; but disappeared to another spot. That was useless, Seras' shadow caught him again forcing the spirit to face the vampire who was waiting. To everypony's surprise, she released Discord.

"What?" asked him.

"I want to see your power. Come on, summon your familiars, transform your body. This is only starting, so HURRY!"

"What about this?" he asked calling his mutant animals.

The unusual wild mutants attacked Seras, who turned into bats to stay away from them, remembering Fluttershy forbid her to hurt innocent creatures. Besides, those weren't ghouls and she felt they still had hope to return back to normal once she took care of the spirit. Once she was free from the animals, the vampire put her dark hoof back on the ground, surrounding Discord with the shadow.

He sent the mutants to stop her… but this time the shadow prevented them to attack without hurting. Seras grinned, this was over. Turning her shadow to Discord, the vampire immobilized him cruelly.

Discord screamed and tried to use his magic to escape… but the demonic energy from Seras counteracted his magic. He was trapped like an animal.

One by one his victims returned to normal. The girls gasped when they felt Discord's spell was reversing and now they could move freely. Twilight saw Discord and Seras.

"What's going on? What's that thing? It's making Discord use all he have to resist her, but it's useless."

Discord was crying in fear.

"WHY? WHY? YOU'RE LIKE ME, A CREATURE OF DARKNESS! WHY ARE YOU FIGHTING TO PROTECT THESE PATHETIC PONIES?"

"Because I'm a slave and Fluttershy is my master. I only exist to serve her and she ordered me to stop you and save her friends. Don't worry I won't kill you; my master wants you alive."

"What?" asked Rainbow Dash paling. "FLUTTERSHY'S SLAVE?"

They all turned to Fluttershy, who was as calm as she could.

Seras showed her fangs and slowly approached to Discord's throat. He screamed and tried to use more magic but there was nothing he could do. The monster was too powerful for him. At the end Seras bit his throat, drinking his blood with pleasure.

Twilight shivered when she remembered the animals they found in the Everfree Forest long time ago. So that's what happened to them…

Seras released Discord cleaning her mouth.

"Fluttershy… this is wrong."

"What do you mean?" asked the pegasus.

Seras looked at Discord who was crying in fear like a child.

"He's not doing this because he wants to; somepony is controlling him and even if he's fighting with all his strength that he has to make it stop… it's useless. The plan was to get rid of you and your six friends… but apparently he only had the magic to keep you safe, Fluttershy, since you are the one he cares the most."

Fluttershy gasped and shivered. "Oh no, what have I done?"

"Fluttershy, this is not your fault." said Seras. "If it wasn't for you, he would transform you friends into stone forever. You saved them; besides, the spell that's controlling him has weakened since I neutralized him. I can release him, but the choice is all yours; remember I'm just a servant without free will."

Fluttershy nodded. "Yes Seras, release him please."

Seras approached Discord, who shivered pathetically; but ignoring him, the vampire took him by the neck and looked directly to his eyes. Discord screamed and tried to escape… for the first ten seconds. Then, his eyes turned red as Seras' eyes.

Then she let him go.

"You're free."

Discord stayed still for a few minutes and then began to cry. Fluttershy approached gently.

"Discord, I'm terribly sorry. I should had never release Seras against you. I, I…"

He hugged Fluttershy. "Just keep that thing away from me. Please, I'll do anything. JUST KEEP HER AWAY!"

All the ponies keep staring at the strange scene for a while. They needed explanations, but they were still shocked for what just happened.


	4. Chapter 4 - Reveal

**Oh, yeah baby. Time for a new chapter, be prepared though this one will surely blow your mind away. Enjoy and remember R & R! And before I forget, I do not own Hellsing or My Little Pony. They are owned by Kouta Hirano and Lauren Faust. I've should have explained from the beginning, sorry about that guys. Reason**

A deep silence reigned at the Castle, where by Celestia's request; they all reunited after what happened that morning. Discord was hiding behind Fluttershy in a corner, while Celestia and the rest of the Mane 6 were staring at the large coffin in the middle of the room.

"Sister, it is almost time for my royal duty. Shall we start the questioning?" asked Luna.

Celestia nodded making Fluttershy to gulp. Twilight approached gently to her and smiled. Fluttershy smiled in return and one by one her friends approached to encourage her to speak by Celestia's suggestion.

"Now, Bearer of the Element of Kindness, explain to us how you ended sharing a bond with such creature." said Luna pointing to the coffin.

Fluttershy stared at the ground for a while, but at the end she sighed.

"I don't really know what happened. It all started two months ago, when I accidentally ended at the Diamond Dogs' territory and before I knew it, I was being chased."

The girls gasped at this revelation, but they knew it was only starting…

"I reached the Everfree Forest and ran to hide into a cave I found, but there I noticed I was bleeding; it was just a small cut but I realized I left a blood trail allowing the dogs to track me to my hiding place. I went into panic-mode."

"And then what happened?" asked Celestia.

"I… I… I ran deeper into the cave and found what I supposed it was a large wooden box. I opened it hoping to find a place to hide, but I found Seras instead. At the beginning, I thought it was a mummy or some kind of dry corpse; but I didn't have time to find out because the dogs reached and cornered me."

Fluttershy had to take a deep breath to continue.

"I don't know and don't want know what happened next; the only thing I can say for sure is that the Diamond Dogs stopped chasing me."

The girls shivered; Celestia and Luna just frowned.

"Then, instead of do to me whatever she did to the Diamond Dogs… Seras bowed to me and started referring me as her new master; assuring that she only exist to serve me."

"Were you still bleeding when you opened the coffin?" asked Celestia.

Fluttershy nodded weakly. The two Princesses shared a concern look. Fluttershy just stared at the ground while the rest of their friends were looking carefully at the coffin. Was that monster as loyal as she assured to be? And how the Princesses couldn't notice the existence of something as powerful and dangerous as that vampire thing? There were a lot of questions, but in order to get the answers, they had to wake Seras. After a shiver, Luna went to raise the moon.

But then, a dark crystal appeared blocking her way.

"WHAT?" She screamed surprised.

A creepy laugh resounded all over the room and more and more dark crystals appear. The ponies gasped.

"Sombra?" asked Celestia.

More crystals appeared forming a small tower; and on the top of it, was the dark unicorn. The ethereal villain did a small respectfully bow to the Princesses.

"Afternoon, my former co-ruler. How was the morning? Busy?"

Discord flew to him.

"It was you. You were the one who made me do such horrible things…"

Sombra rolled his eyes. "Of course, you idiot. It's a shame you failed in turning those nuisances into stone; but still, it was worth it. Thanks to you, I found another much more powerful servant. Tell me Princess of the Sun, are you still weakened and exhausted from last night's confrontation?"

More crystals appeared capturing Celestia. Luna and the girls screamed and ran to stop Sombra, but a powerful attack from the dark unicorn's horn held them back. He smiled to Celestia.

"Now, shall we start?"

"No, you don't." mumbled Fluttershy. "SERAS, SAVE THE PRINCESS!"

The coffin suddenly opened. Sombra turned to Fluttershy, who was staring firmly at him. Then, a dark shadow grabbed the Princess and pulled her away from the dark unicorn. When Sombra turned back to his prey, instead of them he saw a red pegasus with red eyes standing before him.

Sombra grinned.

"Ah, the one I truly wanted to see. How are you, strange monster?"

Seras didn't answer. The dark unicorn seemed to be amused.

"Ah, you marvelous creature. I saw you through Discord's eyes… and also I felt his fear, his pain… your powers are beyond imagination; but somehow tied to this weak little pony's will." he pointed Fluttershy. "You see, my dear, if you have to serve somepony, why not me?"

Seras still didn't answer.

"How about this?" said Sombra looking directly to Seras' eyes.

The vampire smiled softly, it wasn't the first time someone tried to scan her mind. She remembered the night when she turned into a true vampire after that fight with Zorin.

Sombra increased his power; he had to make it work. Then Seras screamed when he finally got his way into her mind.

It was the first time Sombra saw a mind like that, a total mess. No matter where he tried, the only thing he saw was a mess of memories of two different people. A young female with a soft hearth and someone else. He used more magic, much more.

The female was the dominant personality; the other one seemed to be a kind of parasite. More magic, more magic…

"GET OUT!" Screamed Seras attacking Sombra with her shadow.

Sombra almost didn't have the time to dodge the horrid attack; but still, he managed to teleport away. Seras screamed showing his fangs and launched to Sombra's neck. He laughed in excitement when the monster just passed through. Seras couldn't believe it.

"I'm ethereal; my dear. I don't have any blood you can suck… Police Girl."

Seras' rage turned into surprise. He laughed grabbing her by the neck using his crystals.

"Now is time to choose, Police Girl: join me or die."

"My only master is called Fluttershy." said Seras summoning her demon servants to attack Sombra. He grinned and pulled them away with the power of his horn.

"As you wish, Police Girl."

A sharp crystal ripped Seras' head. Sombra threw the deheaded corpse to the surprised ponies.

"I exposed myself only to decline my offer to join me. Well, I guess you're lucky."

"No… no…" said Fluttershy terrified.

Sombra smiled. "It's the truth: LOOK I HAVE HER HEAD!"

He showed the head to the ponies. Fluttershy screamed recognizing one of the Diamond Dogs who were chasing her. Sombra's surprise was more than evident.

"What?"

A dark shadow appeared behind him and slowly took the form of Seras. Two red eyes and a smile full of fangs appeared on it.

"You can't kill me. I'm already dead."

Again, she attacked him with her demonic servants; who were eternal as Sombra. The dark unicorn used his magic again, but he was tired after he got into Seras' mind. The vampire smirked.

"Now… what should I do with you? WHAT ARE MY ORDERS FLUTTERSHY?"

The shy pony looked at her friends and then back to Seras. She knew she had to do something, but didn't know what. Sombra took his chance and used the last of his strength to teleport to the window.

"I don't know who is more pathetic, you or the pony who you chose to serve."

"Leave her alone." commanded Seras. "I'm not able to kill anypony; but I'll disobey my master if you dare to touch her."

"You know? I saw deep into your soul, this is not the real you."

"This is the form Fluttershy chose for me, so it's the real me now."

Sombra made his crystals to show what he found on Seras' head. All the ponies could see a blond human girl screaming in fear, surrounded by both ghouls and vampires. More and more images of the girl refusing to drink human blood; failing miserably to keep eating normal food; being teased by the vampire who created her: "You are a Police Girl; Police Girl will do."

The girl being stabbed by blessed bayonets; the same girl being mutilated by another more powerful vampire, who ripped off her arm and eyes to finally stab her on the spine. The girl losing the man she loved.

"You pretend to be the terrifying Seras Victoria, a powerful being of the night; when in the bottom you're still the pathetic and weak Police Girl. You failed to protect the man you loved from death; you didn't know what you were getting into when you allowed Alucard to turn you into what you are now."

More images appeared: the same girl, before she turned into a vampire. A police officer, a shy and kind police officer who were ready to help everyone in need.

"You see your old self on the shy pony. Don't deny it!"

Seras let scape a small tear of blood amusing Sombra even more. Still, he carefully watched the shadow if she tried to attack again.

"Pathetic. Pathetic, but you already became a problem for me."

Seras looked at Sombra's eyes with determination.

"So you figured it out, the reason I chose her as my master. Well, congratulations. One day, when my first master asked me why I kept refusing to drink blood, I said because if I did such thing, it would mean the end of something important inside me. And I was right. The day I drank Mr. Bernadotte's blood, was the day my kindness died."

A new memory appeared on the crystals.

It was the night she drank from Pip Bernadotte, the French mercenary and the one who shared a kiss with Seras.

"That's why I'll fight for Fluttershy. Her heart is so pure; that it is in constant danger to be corrupted. I'll fight for her, carrying the guilt and all of it for her; because I'm a slave. Anything to prevent her to lose, what I lost that day."

Sombra dodged the new attack just in time.

"I had enough of this. We'll meet again Seras Victoria. And you better be prepared when the time comes!"

Saying that, the dark unicorn disappeared with all his crystals.

Sombra stayed where she was looking at the ponies who were looking at her sadly.

"So that's what happened to you." said Celestia.

Seras sighed and sat.

Again, a deep silence reigned at the room.


	5. Chapter 5 - Seras's Task

**Well here cometh a new chapter. Seras Victoria stands before the Princesses and the Mane Six minus Fluttershy will they pass judgment or not? Find out in this chapter of The Master of the Monster.**

Seras's Task

"So, it's over?" asked Twilight still agitated.

Seras closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Yes, it's over." she finally said. "The coward ran away really far. I can't felt him anymore."

Fluttershy sighed relieved. "Okay, since this is over from now… Seras, do you mind if I restrain your powers again? I mean, if you don't have a problem with that…"

Seras bowed. "I only exist to serve you, Fluttershy. If you want to restrain me, go ahead and restrain me until you need my full strength again."

"Okay, officially she's creeping me out." said Rainbow Dash unnerved by Seras.

Fluttershy made a shy smile and whispered. "I'm reactivating Restriction Seals 1, 2 and 3. From now on your power is at minimum until I need you again."

They all felt how the dark aura coming from Seras diminished considerably to almost nothing. The vampire didn't seem to care too much about it, just bowed to Fluttershy again and walked to the window.

"That fight made me very thirsty. Can I go hunting now, Fluttershy?"

The shy pegasus smiled warmly. "Of course Seras. Just remember to hide from the other ponies."

Princess Celestia stopped the vampire. "That won't be necessary. We still need to interrogate you, so I took the liberty to order some transfusion blood from Canterlot General just for you."

"I appreciate it, but that's not your decision to make; after all I'm forbidden to drink blood from ponies." said Seras coldly.

"It's okay Seras." said Fluttershy. "Please, I need you to obey the Princesses as you obey me. Besides I prefer you to drink donated blood than kill a poor little creature instead."

Seras bowed. "Thank you, Fluttershy."

"Very well." said Celestia. "I'll order the servants to bring you the blood. In the meantime…"

"Let's do it, sister." said Luna walking to the door. "We're late to our Royal Duties; so we'll bring the blood to this monster when we return. Just wait for us before starting the questions."

"Thank you, Princess." smiled Fluttershy.

Luna nodded leaving the ponies alone with Seras. Nopony said nothing for a while; just saw how the sun descended and the moon rising instead. Seras let an escape a sigh of relieve.

"What?" asked Twilight. "You don't like sunlight?"

"It's deadly for most of my kind. Not for me, I just hate it."

Celestia frowned a little hurt, but let it pass. Now she could understand Luna.

"We're here!" Announced the Princess of the Night pushing a cart full of transfusion blood. "Now it's time to explain things to us, monster."

"As you wish." said Seras taking one of the packages and started to drink the red content. The ponies shivered while she ended one package and took another. Her red eyes were glowing creepily. "Where do I start?"

Rarity approached carefully. "How long have you being in our lands?"

"Since always." said Seras. "As you saw in my memories, back in my time, the dominant species was the creatures known as humans. I was a human myself until the day I died and turned into this creature by my first master. It was a loneliest existence, because as a being of darkness, I can't die. I had to watch how every human I knew, every person I shared a bond with, passed away as mortals they were. Even my master gave up, allowing a human to destroy him."

She let a tear of blood escape and continued.

"Three years of insupportable loneliest later, I decided the only thing I could do was sleep, so I locked myself into my coffin and closed my eyes for over a million years. Waiting, always waiting. Then I woke up, only to realize the humans were gone a long time ago and the dominant species now were the equines."

"I don't understand." mumbled Pinkie. "I can't imagine anypony who can sleep for that long. In fact, the only pony I'd seeing who can more than three days without get bored was Granny Pie; and that was only in her later days."

Ignoring Pinkie, Applejack stared at the vampire. "What Ah' don't understand is how you survived that much without feed or drink or whataver ya' vampires do to live."

Seras smirked and took her third package of blood. "I'm not alive, Applejack. But answering your question… as long I sleep in a coffin filled with the soil of my birthplace, I can survive even if I did not drink blood in a very long time."

Luna frowned. "Tell us, Seras Victoria, how can you assure us you're not a threat to our little ponies? How can we trust you'll respect that dark bond you share with the Element of Kindness?"

"I can answer that." said Fluttershy. "When Twilight felt her the first time, I asked her to hide her power to my friends… and instead of that, she voluntarily restrained her powers to my will with a dark ritual. Now I'm the only one who can decide if she can use her powers or not."

Celestia frowned and used her magic both in the monster and the master of the monster.

"What did you learned, sister?" asked Luna.

"It's like Fluttershy said. Seras voluntarily limited her powers to Fluttershy's wishes with some kind of unknown ritual. But that's not the end… this power over her will pass from generation to generation until Fluttershy's legacy finally end."

The ponies gasped in shock. So now Fluttershy's descendants were also part of the deal? This was unbelievable. How did the yellow pegasus ended with such responsibility for her and her future heirs?

Seras didn't say anything. After all, that was exactly the same deal her master Alucard made with Lord Van Helsing the day he was finally defeated.

"I don't like this." said Rainbow Dash unnerved.

"Sister, we don't like this neither." said Luna.

"There's nothing you can do?" asked Twilight.

Celestia nodded.

"Indeed, I have something in mind that can finish Seras's pain once for all; but first I need her to pass a difficult test. Do you agree, Seras Victoria?"

"There's no way you can finish my pain… unless you know a way to make me mortal again, but that's not possible."

"Why do you think is not?" chuckled Celestia.

Seras raised an eyebrow. "Are you serious?"

"Tia never jokes." assured Luna. "In fact, we know what she has in mind."

"Then I agree. Only if Fluttershy…"

Fluttershy quickly nodded.

"Then I agree. What do I have to do?"

Celestia looked at the broken windows of the hall.

"Normally I'll only ask you to reform and become a good pony… but considering the situation, I have to ask you if you can help us deal with our enemy besides the reform. Can you do it, Seras Victoria?"

"The difference between Sombra and me is abyssal. And armed with my Harkonnen, I can destroy any kind of dark threats in the matter of seconds…"

"I have no doubt you can finish Sombra without any help." sighed Celestia. "What concerns me is the reform part. Seras, I need you to return to your old self: the kind hearted woman you were until that Alucard character turned you into what you are now."

Seras smiled. "I'll do anything if I can be mortal again. No matter how difficult it seems, I'll do my best."

Celestia smiled too and turned to Fluttershy.

"And Fluttershy, as you reformed Discord, I trust you can reform Seras too. That's my request to you: you remind Seras her old self, so you'll be the one who guide her back to the way she was. If you success at this, I'll reward you very well…"

Fluttershy gently petted Seras's head.

"Oh, that won't be necessary your highness. As long as you cure Seras from her curse I'll be happy to help."

Celestia smiled again and nodded. All the ponies were relieved. It was going to be a difficult path, but anything was impossible for the magic of friendship. At the end, they left the Palace to go back to Ponyville.

But Luna stopped Seras before she board the train.

"One last question, Seras Victoria. What happened with the Diamond Dogs who were chasing your master?"

"I ripped their throats and drank all their blood. Now their souls belong to me."

Said that, she boarded the train and left while Luna just shivered.

"Monster…"


	6. Chapter 6 - Starting the Reforming Proce

All right, big news everyone. This story is going into permanent hiatus until I think of the next chapter which shouldn't take long, but if you want the next chapter soon then I'll try to write it and think of a good way to continue The Master of the Monster. Until then, Read and Review. Starting the Reforming Process

Seras woke up after a good day of sleep, exactly what she needed to recover her full strength after the two fights she had. She couldn't tell Fluttershy, but she really thanked Princess Celestia for giving her the donated blood; if it wasn't for that, she could never recover completely after wasting so much energy reducing Discord and Sombra. Seras was a monster and she managed to survive drinking only animal blood for respect to her master; but the only thing she could consume to keep her powers completely at her disposition was blood from a creature with an advanced mind and soul.

But she tried to not to think so much about it. She only walked upstairs slowly.

"Good evening." she greeted seeing all her young master's friends were there. "I see you're having fun, so keep going. I'm going hunting now, it won't take long."

"Ahem… Seras, that's not necessary." said Fluttershy with a warm smile. "You see, I invited them to a dinner party, so you can know them better. If you don't mind of course, it's only that I think I'll need my friends' help to do the reforming thing."

Seras bowed. "As you wish, Fluttershy. I only exist to serve you. I'm a little thirsty, but one night of absence won't kill me."

Twilight used her magic to levitate a container to Seras.

"Here, Princess Celestia agreed to keep sending you donated blood during your reformation. She says it's better than to allow you to cross the night by yourself risking to attack one little pony even if you swore you're not going to."

Seras made a small chuckle and took one of the packages and started drinking with pleasure. Again, it was much better than animal blood; but only because she was in that pony form. If she were in her human form, equine blood was like any other animal.

"And let me know when you need more. Again, this is better than risk having any incidents with you." Twilight added.

"All right fellas, now A' think we should introduce ourselves properly." said Applejack approaching to Seras and offering her a hoof. "Ya' are very powerful and the scariest thing A' ever met, but also the one who saved us from Discord so you deserve a chance. Hello, my name is Applejack."

Seras smiled and shook Applejack's hoof. "A pleasure to meet you Applejack. My name is Seras Victoria."

Rarity offered the vampire a nervous smile. "Well, hello darling; it's a pleasure to meet the pony who saved us all. My name is Rarity and whenever you need clothes, please come to my boutique."

"Again, a pleasure to meet you." said Seras.

Rarity then took a small box from one chair and offered it to Seras. "The pleasure is mine, darling. And I also made you this present, to thank you for what you did. It's not my finest work, but when that brute showed us your memories I noticed it's your style. Please accept it, if it wasn't for you, I would be a statue right now. A gorgeous statue, but still, I don't think I would have liked the experience."

Seras unwrapped Rarity's present. It was a simple sundress and a hat. Like the ones she used on her free days when she was a police officer, before she became one of the Hellsing Organization's deadliest agents.

"Do you like it, Seras?" asked Rarity.

"Very much." said Seras.

"Oh, I'm so happy!" Rarity made a dramatic sigh of relieve. "I didn't know what to do if the pony, who saved me from Discord's evil didn't like my present."

"Again, I'm sorry." grumped Discord offering Rarity a glass of champagne. "I was being controlled by Sombra. And hello to you, Seras Victoria. The name is Discord, Spirit of Disharmony and Chaos and also the first monster reformed by our friend Fluttershy. I hope we can become friends after our… rough start."

Seras smiled. "Don't worry, it wasn't your fault. It's a pleasure to meet you in good terms even if I still can sense your fear, but please; don't worry about me. I would never forgive myself if I do everything to hurt Fluttershy's friends. Through her blood, I could see how much she cares about you. All of you."

Discord gulped, but quickly smiled. He didn't like the idea of Seras sensing him when he was afraid, but tried his best to avoid it.

Rainbow Dash shivered. "Again, you're officially creeping me out, but yeah; I owe you a big thank you to save us from Discord. And letting you know that if something happen to Fluttershy, I don't care how powerful you are; I'll going after you."

Seras nodded. "Message taken. Nice you meet you Rainbow Dash."

Twilight offered her hoof too. "Well, hi. As you already know, I'm Twilight Sparkle Princess of Magic. I hope we become great friends too and I'll do anything to help you, you just have to ask."

"Thank you Twilight Sparkle."

Pinkie Pie bounced to Seras and shot her with the party cannon. The surprised vampire was about to react when Pinkie filled her mouth with a piece of cake. "Hello Sery. My name is Pinkie Pie and I like bright sunny days. I know you hate the sun and that's really sad… but I eventually like to hang out at night so when the time comes, we can have a huge party! I know we're going to be great friends, my Pinkie Sense is telling me that and it'll never lie to me. Meeting new friends are the best thing ever, don't you think?"

Seras didn't answer, she was drowning with the piece of cake. Fluttershy quickly flew to help her with the Heimlich maneuver allowing the vampire to breathe again.

"You didn't like it?" asked a very sad Pinkie. "And I thought I was a decent baker. I'm terribly sorry Seras, I promise next cake I bake for you will be the best of the best. So tasty that you'll never try another cake after you eat it!"

"It's not your fault." managed to say Seras after a while. "As a vampire, I'm unable to consume normal food. I can't even swallow it."

Pinkie Pie smiled relieved, but quickly changed her expression. "So you're telling me the only thing you can drink or eat is blood."

"Exactly."

"Oh! That's so awful. I can't picture myself having the same snack over and over again! That must be the worst part of being a vampire! Why is the world so unfair with you? WHY IS IT?"

Twilight put Pinkie apart away with her magic.

"Forget Pinkie, Seras. She is just being her."

Seras smiled warmly for the first time in over a million years. "Don't apologize for her, Twilight Sparkle. In fact, it is kind of refreshing having her around. She's the only being in this world that is not even a little bit afraid of me; besides Fluttershy. But even she was completely terrified the first time we met."

Excited, Pinkie ran to give Seras a big hug.

"I don't have any idea what to do now." said Seras.

"What about returning the hug?" Pinkie suggested. "It's nice to offer a hug to your friends."

Still unsure, Seras returned the hug and slowly, she remembered the days when she was only a human. The happier days of her entire existence.

"So you can smile." teased Pinkie. "For a moment I thought you couldn't."

Seras separated from the hug surprised. As the pink pony said, she was smiling. Truly smiling.

"After all this years." she mumbled.

"See? Your kindness is still there." said Fluttershy gently. "It's not than it died, you only forget how to use it."

Nopony said nothing for a while, but in the bottom of her heart Seras realized what Fluttershy said was true. She suffered a lot during her first year as a vampire; and during that battle with Zorin something broke inside her. It was broken, but not dead. Seras' old self was still there waiting to the right moment… and probably the magic of friendship will do the trick.

"There's a lot I need to think about it. But in the meantime, isn't supposed to be a dinner party? I'll set the table for you." said Seras and walked to the dining room.

The ponies smiled.

"What do you think?" asked Fluttershy. "She'll be a lot of easier to reform than Discord. No offense."

"None taken." replied the Draconequus. "Still, be careful Fluttershy. She probably voluntarily tied her powers and free will to you… but I don't want you to be near her when you release the last Restriction Seal. Her powers are darker than any other creature in Equestria; and at the end, she is still a being of darkness."

"I hate to agree with Discord, but he's right." mumbled Twilight. "And the worst part is we still need her full capabilities to stop Sombra. After seeing her memories… I'm convinced than the best weapon against a monster is another much more powerful monster."

"Celestia won't like you to say such things." replied Discord.

Twilight blushed, but shook her head. "You're right. Focus in the important part, reform Seras and turn her back into a mortal. Still, Sombra is not going to leave us alone until he defeat her once and for all."

"I know the feeling." grumped Dash. "He wants revenge after humiliating him."

"No, because he is afraid." corrected Discord. "Seras not only master powers that he doesn't understand. She also is skilled specifically in combat with other beings of darkness. Fluttershy owns the only pony that can defeat Sombra."

"I don't own anypony, Discord." protested Fluttershy. "She is a friend, that's it."

"From your perspective." corrected Rarity.

Fluttershy didn't protest more. She knew her friends were right about Seras, but still she cared about the monster and made a promise to reintroduce her to society reforming her back to the kind woman she used to be.

"Well, this is a special occasion, so stop thinking such depressing things." suddenly said Pinkie Pie. "We still have to prepare her for her big night tomorrow!"

"Her introduction to the rest of Ponyville." said Twilight. "Well, a lot of ponies saw Seras when she saved them all from Discord, so I think they'll accept her. Or at least I hope so."

**Well this chapter is done. Before I begin the hiatus, I want to ask if the readers wants the Major or Sturmbannfuhrer Montana Max and his battalion to appear in a later chapter like being resurrected from the dead after their defeat at the hands of Hellsing. If you want me to revive them send me a review, also if you don't know who the Major is check at Hellsing Wiki. Well, Read and Review this story.**


	7. Chapter 7 - Update

**Update**

**Ok guys this is not a chapter, but an update in which I will tell you readers what my fanfiction account plans are going to be:**

**Master of the Monster – Now on chapter 6 – Starting the Reforming Process, I said that I would bring the Letzte Battalion and it's commanding officer The Major or Sturmbannf****ü****hrer Montana Max and don't forget Warrant Officer ****Schrödinger****, Hauptsturmf****ü****hrer or Captain Hans G****ü****nsche, Obersturmf****ührer or First Lieutenant Rip Van Winkle**** and Zorin Blitz with Tubalcain Alhambra, Doctor or Doc Avondale Napyeer and finally Jan and Luke Valentine and also maybe Walter, but I will think about that. But if I'm going to do that then I want to see I couple of reviews before I can put them in the story, also another little thing I want to mention is that Iscariot won't appear in the story and not ever Father Anderson or Maxwell or Yumie and Heinkel. And Alucard and Integra will not appear in the story, so remember it because I won't post this thing every time. And before I forget next chapter I will make Seras adopt a filly as part of the reform process, but it won't be a sister thing more like a mother/daughter kind of thing, you the readers can guess who it is by sending me a review, but I will not reveal any spoilers, so don't ask. So that's the first thing I want to get of my chest.**

**A new story – Now I want to do a Soul Eater/My Little Pony Crossover Story, a certain author Dirty Bit on FimFiction wrote a story called "I don't know how to deal with this!" staring Crona as the main character. Now I don't want to copy his story, so I'm going to do a fanfic in which Maka lands in Equestria and she doesn't know what to do. If you think this isn't a good idea, then I want to write a Soul Eater/Hellsing story where Maka is picked up by Hellsing after the destruction of the DWMA and the death of her father and friends or maybe a Fairy Tail/Soul Eater story, or a Saints Row/Soul Eater story. I don't know which story you want me to write send me Private Messages on my account which fanfic you want me to write on my fanfiction account. I want a lot of ideas for a good story, so be sure to send me pm's on my account – lot's pm's. So be sure to send me a lot of messages and review – the higher, the better.**

**My Little Hellsing – This story was also another canceled fic on FimFiction, where the original author started a good job and I give him lot's of good credit, but sadly he had to cancel it when the fanfic was becoming quite interesting. Anyways I've asked him to give me his fanfic, so I can continue the work he started and he agreed. Now this one will be posted at a later time once I finish posting Chapter 7 in The Master of The Monster and also check for writing mistakes and other huge error I might find in this.**

**Well that's everything I have to say. And don't worry the next chapter is coming sooner than you think. Until then R and R and send me messages on my account. **


End file.
